Field Of The Invention
The present invention is directed to an electric coil assembly and more particularly to an improved terminal structure to which the ends of the wires of the electric coil are connected for receiving current from a suitable power supply.
Electromagnetic coil assemblies such as those used with electromagnetic clutches or electromagnetic sensors are basically provided with an electrically conductive wire coil wound on a bobbin and connected to an electrical terminal The coil bobbin generally has a concave portion in one surface thereof in which the electrically conductive wire is wound to form a coil. The electrical terminal is usually formed of one piece construction with the bobbin and terminal poles are embedded in the bobbin. One end of the wire coil would be connected to an input terminal and the other end of the wire coil would be connected to an output terminal and input and output wires would also be connected to the input and output terminals respectively.
In this type of well known electromagnetic coil assembly the ends of the wire coil and the input and output wires are connected to the terminal individually thereby providing a complicated electrical connecting structure which lacks stability and which is time consuming to assemble.